The Real Prize
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: JONAS; At the fair Macy uses her skills to win a koala for Kevin. In the end Kevin discovers the real prize, Macy. Kevin&Macy. 1 - Shot!


**The Real Prize - The Lucas' bros are at the fair. Macy's using her skills to win a koala for Kevin, but in the end he finds a new top-knotch prize, Macy. 1 - shot!**

"I can't believe you've never been to a fair before!" Stella exclaimed walking beside the Lucas' brothers and her BFF Macy.

Joe simply shrugged and looked around the stands, "We just never had the time, or the bravery to attend one with a bunch of screaming fans."

Stella nodded, "At least this one's a school sanctioned one, meaning no crazy, stalkerish, going to murder you in line fanatics!"

The boys looked over at Macy who shook her head, "I promise, no crazy, stalkerish, going to murder you Macy today! Besides Stella said she wouldn't forgive me if I did."

Nick nodded, "Alright, sounds good. Well I'm going to go chow down on some corn dogs, Danger are you in?" He turned to his brother who was already tucking in his bib.

"Let's do it!" The two walked over while Stella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Joe you promised me you'd ride the ferris wheel with me!" She stomped her foot like a little kid and crossed her arms.

He turned back around flashing the infamous Joe Lucas smile that always got him out of trouble with a Miss Stella, "Stell we'll go on later, I promise! How about I buy you a cotton candy first?"

"Purple to match my outfit." She said wrapping her fingers behind her back and smiling widely at her best friend.

He jogged on over, "Of course, and if you're lucky I won't eat more than half of it."

She punched him in the arm and the rest of their party laughed in hysterics, "Okay…let's just go." She pulled him away from Kevin and Macy who were left standing alone.

"So…" Kevin looked down at Macy who looked up at him with those big brown eyes.

"Yeah…so…" She started off but the two just broke out into laughter. "Why don't we play some games, I'm pretty good at the ones that involving tossing, throwing, and launching."

He shook his head with a smile, "How am I not surprised? Your athleticism is always there isn't is Mace?"

Macy shrugged at his compliment, "Well I guess that goes for your musical ability, not to mention attractiveness."

Kevin's eyes bulged out. This was a side he had never seen before, "Macy Misa making moves?"

She frowned, "Was that too forward?"

They stopped at the bottle tossing game, "No…I think it's cute when you do it. Much better than when Joe does it!"

She began to giggle and soon he was following along.

"So Kev, what animal do you want?" She picked up a ball and looked at the six bottles in front of her.

He glanced down at her, "But Mace you haven't even thrown…"

She narrowed her eyes and focused on the dead center of the pyramid. Before he could conclude she was holding up a stuffed bear.

"Hmmm…I'll win you your favorite later."

He smiled down at her taking hold of the large brown bear, "That was really sweet of you. Thanks."

Macy shrugged, "It's nothing, really, Stella and I have a houseful of animals from the fair." The two walked over to a coin tossing game onto small squares, "It's nice to share with others."

He grinned as he observed her flip a coin onto the center pad, "Here you go!" She handed him the stuffed pig. He laughed taking a hold of it.

"Thanks Mace but seriously you've never had like a boyfriend to give them to?"

Macy and Kevin walked off to their next game stand, "No, according to Stella guys are intimidated by my athletic abilities. I guess I outshine their macho-ness society holds over them. In any case I just haven't found the right guy."

In that explanation alone Kevin had a blue bear and a purple hippo in a tutu added onto his collection of animals.

"Shoot we need to find…oh bingo!" Macy took Kevin's hand and led him to the basketball stand.

"Sink three shots, get a koala." The stand boy repeated. Kevin immediately dropped all the animals in his hands and pulled at Macy's arm.

"Mace…" His eyes turned pleading.

She laughed and nodded her head, "I'm on it Kevin." She picked up a ball facing him and shot it in without looking.

She giggled and looked down, "May I step back?" The boys holding down the booth nodded in amazement.

"Check it out Macy's on a roll!" Stella screeched as the boys followed behind her.

She was now a good five feet more away from the taped up line. She had sunk three in and after that all she could feel was Kevin's arms wrapped around her.

He swung her around and she giggled in fits, "Kevin it was nothing, but thanks for the twirl-a-round ride." The vendor gave Kevin the stuffed koala that was practically the size of Macy.

"This is perfect, thanks again Mace." He bent down and kissed her cheek.

She turned a bright shade of pink and smiled, "You're welcome again Kevin. It was my pleasure."

His brothers and Stella ran over to greet the pair, "Hey Mace we saw you sinking those basketballs, nicely done!" Nick high-fived the athlete who graciously accepted.

"Thanks." She turned to the animals, "So I won the rest of those for Kev, do you think you guys can give him a hand?"

The boys nodded halving the animals between them. "It's getting late, we should probably get going soon." Joe replied behind the purple hippo, "Oh Kevin can I have this one?"

"Sure…but uh…do you guys think we can ride the ferris wheel first? I wanna treat Macy here for winning me the koala."

Before the boys could protest Stella stuffed a bear in Joe's mouth, "Of course, we already went but you two have fun!"

She pushed the two along and they walked over to the ferris wheel. It was a quiet walk until Kevin asked Macy a question, "Hey Mace do you mind accompanying me on the ferris wheel?"

Her face glowed pink again but he was too entrapped by her smile and eyes to notice, "Of course."

She took a hold of his arm and the two sat down on the following gondola contraption.

Kevin's koala sat in between the two and Macy only laughed as Kevin tried to talk to her through it, "So Macy did you have a good time?"

He couldn't see it but Macy was scintillating, "The best, how about you?"

He was getting tired of his koala and made it sit on the other side of him, "It was the best fair experience I have ever had."

"Kev wasn't this your first time?" He stared in awe of her after moving the stuffed toy. Her face lit up with the lights behind her and the wind blew through her locks as the wheel circled.

He couldn't take the space between them anymore. He bent down and reached for her cheek. Her cold skin warmed up to his hand that lay on top of it.

She closed her eyes and leant forward as he did. The two met in a short yet sensational kiss that made them both feel this amazing spark in each of them.

The two pulled away and Macy felt his arm snake around her shoulder. Her arm clutched around his torso and she hugged him up to his neck.

The two hadn't noticed but the koala had fallen, luckily his brother, Joe, was there to save it.

"Kev your koala fell!"

Kevin looked deeply into Macy's eyes and said the most honest thing he could think of, "Keep it, I got the real prize!"

Macy placed her hand on his chin and brought him down in another peck. This time she placed her head into his shoulder and he laid a kiss on her head.

"I have to repeat Mace, this was the best fair experience I have ever had."

"Aww…Kev." She hugged him closer and he held her in his arms. Even on the way home he opted on hugging Macy over their koala.


End file.
